


Why Her?

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [162]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Closeted Character, Drabble, F/F, Forbidden Love, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: It was hard for Cora to see Lady Flintshire again.





	Why Her?

It was hard for Cora to see Lady Flintshire again. Though she knew that, with Rose’s wedding to Atticus, it was inevitable, that didn’t make it any easier to look at the woman who had stolen from her. If she had stolen anything else, clothes, money, or jewels, Cora could have forgiven her, but she had stolen something infinitely more valuable. Susan had stolen the one who meant the most to her. Sarah O’Brien. 

The bride and groom kissed and the room erupted in applause. Cora buried her face in her handkerchief, sobbing. 

Why did she have to steal her?


End file.
